


猫鸟之战

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cat Setsu & Bird Rin, Forced Pregnancy, Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 2





	猫鸟之战

凌晨两点，凛雪鸦被胸口的重量压醒。他掀开眼皮瞄一眼天色——月光如水，再伸手摸一摸头毛——所剩无几，顿觉自己离圆寂不远。

“奇怪……”他嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，“我寻思你也不是个橘的啊？”

肋骨上的重力骤然加速度，委婉表达对妄议主子身材大事的强烈不满，随后变成有规律的踩奶。

凛雪鸦睡得迷糊，心里敞亮如两千瓦的灯泡，明白杀无生这是发情期提前，长夜漫漫耐不住寂寞。他们一般早上办事，既赶上猫科动物夜生活的末班车，又能解决雄性生物的某些生理反应，一举两得、何乐不为。而现在非但离晨勃尚远，甚至离晨都还有好些距离。“讨债鬼……”他慢慢吞吞翻身趴好，配合得不像平日那个三催四请的大爷，撅起的屁股上都写着赶紧完事儿好睡个回笼觉。可怜他堂堂进口品种，反被一只土生土长的本地猫吃得死死，充分证明物种入侵理论纯属无稽之谈。

杀无生得了便宜还卖乖：“你的同族有的还负责报晓，怎么就你仿佛树獭上身、考拉转世？”

凛雪鸦打了个长——长的哈欠，挤出两滴鳄鱼泪：“做妖么……不就是逆天而行，死在半路在所难免。”

做妖就这点不好，进化只进一半，融会贯通两个物种的缺陷，拼凑出一个更严重的缺陷。比如杀无生原形夜行动物，他晚上不睡早上不起。

凛雪鸦晚上睡了早上也不起。

早起的鸟儿才有虫吃，感谢《妖精劳保法》和分时段退休金制度，才使他不至于从一个鸟，变成一个死鸟。

常言道“上帝为你关上一扇门，还顺手为你锁上窗”，可喜的是虽然他们从生理结构到作息时间都不共戴天，掉毛期却精准地挤在了一块儿。一年中总有那么三四个季节，家里门窗紧闭的时候像一杯固态的奥利奥碎碎冰，每每开窗通气，室内立刻刮起一股小型麦旋风。杀无生有段时间每天早晨睁开眼睛的第一件事，就是把堵住呼吸道的黑毛白毛拨开，然后睡眼惺忪地拿个小型吸尘器开始吸鸦。

至于同居起因，那更是匪夷所思、离奇荒诞、滑稽非常。

那天杀无生升职到岗，顺路端了一窝在下水道里轰趴、造成整栋写字楼马桶拥堵的蛇妖，正是时刻加班好员工、劳模典范007。打蛇打七寸，他把头目扔进会议室现出原形，尚未来得及拗好造型，顿时在满座衣冠禽兽中引发一阵骚动。

窗边那个白毛惨叫一声，就被吓回了鸟样，一头撞上保洁阿姨擦得锃光瓦亮的玻璃，又吧唧一声掉下来。只见它依次亮出翅根、翅中和翅尖，贴着玻璃跳了段机械舞，亦步亦趋挪到窗缝，仿佛飞屋环游记中的经典镜头，乘风飞出了窗外——

然后被高楼风一把抛了回来。

HR丹翡伸出叶子把鸟兜住：“凛先生，您的飞行证一百年前就过期了！交管局体谅您年纪大考证不易，所以只对您在高楼区限行，您都忘啦？”

白毛表面上还未缓过神，眼中已开始聚集仇恨的粒子，时刻准备释放死亡射线。杀无生心里默数：1、2、3——

他冷眼看这鸟人被众星拱月着嘘寒问暖，上演一出西子捧心。

可别说，小东西长得害挺别致。

那天杀无生上班时总觉得后脖子凉飕飕，仿佛被人盯梢。果然去菜场遛个弯的功夫，家里就遭了鸟。

此鸟非彼鸟。他刚掏出钥匙便觉出不对劲，化了原形绕去阳台，只见晾衣杆上停了一只巨大的白鸟，正笃笃笃刨他墙皮。他蹑手蹑脚扒开门缝，直接打了个照面，一猫一鸟面面相觑。那鸟看他一眼，若无其事地转过头，装作看风景。

杀无生：……

那鸟大概把杀无生当成了普通的宠物猫，大着胆子往窗边挪了一步。

杀无生跟着挪了一步。

鸟又挪了一步。

杀无生：…………

他一跃而起就把这倒霉玩意儿给怼了下来。大白鸟在他爪子底下玩命扑腾，羽毛掉了一地，最长的那根尾羽都给他薅了下来，快要变成秃毛鸡。杀无生拿它当逗猫棒，自得其乐地玩了会儿，觉得有点眼熟。

这不早上那个白毛吗？

家中进妖，此事不可张扬，杀无生权衡再三，措辞极尽迂回地在知○上匿名发了条帖：一回家就遭到鸟类袭击，怀疑是领导派来监视自己的，怎么办？急！在线等！

等回复的时候他翻起《百科全书（妖用版）》，有一页的鸟模特长得跟白毛特别像，上头是这样介绍的：哔哔鸟，又名跑路鸟，习性是特能哔哔、特会跑路、特易掉毛、还特爱骗人。

……这什么物种，为什么到现在还没被人为扑杀？神奇动物在哪里？神奇动物在杀无生家里，肇事鸟被杀无生找了个笼子提溜着，万分屈辱，羽毛都耷拉下来，根本看不出是这么能搞事的物种。

杀无生撕下那一页贴到白毛眼门前，白毛又笃笃笃给啄碎了，颇傲娇地一扭头，表示界门纲目科属种，本大爷都不屑和这帮走地鸡一个界！

这时候手机震了几下，提示万能的知友们又有了装×新思路。热度最高的一条来自“是吉他不是鸡腿”，简介知名摇滚歌手：谢邀，人在西幽，刚下魑翼。题主您好！根据您的情况，建议从以下方案中挑选，总有一款适合您！

底下贴了条链接：禽类烹饪大全.zip

杀无生点开解压，其中有道爆炒血鸭难度三颗半星，好评率百分百。他又拿给白毛看，白毛一口鸟语叽哇乱叫，经初步判定不是好话。

杀无生：“诶，不可以这样子讲诶。这个是脏话，小鸭子不可以说。”

杀无生：“好了你不要再讲了！”

杀无生：“****你不要再讲了好不好！！！”

白毛怂了，蜷成一颗毛球，半晌从羽毛缝里小小地“啾”了一声。

怪委屈的。

直到后来杀无生有幸见识他和楼下路过的狐狸互嘘，才知道这类鸟根本不这么叫。还带看人下菜碟的。

白毛一被放出来就自觉披了条毯子抱膝坐在床头，活像被糟蹋的大姑娘。杀无生对着满地羽毛风中凌乱了一会儿，决定把年会收到的那箱霸○生发液赔给对方。

“喂。”他推推白毛，被使劲儿甩开（“别扒拉我！”）。床头床尾、男默女泪，这场景怎么看怎么像糟糕的事故现场，杀无生直觉对方下一句话是要自己负责。

“不应该吗？”白毛血泪控诉，“我都被你薅秃了！”他撩开头发，露出灾情特别严重的颈后，那里的皮肤都充血发红了，杀无生轻轻一吹，就泛起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

他抖了抖，尾椎很没骨气地酥了。

“那你解释一下为什么要私闯民宅？”

“这个说来话长——三百年前在下还是一只普通的小鸟时中箭垂死，幸得一位书生相救，故三百年后来寻找救命恩人的转世……啊啊啊你别过来！”

白毛脖子一梗，宁死不屈：“领、领导家访，不行吗！”

杀无生的目光在他露出来的大腿和胸口之间逡巡了一圈，看得他心里直发毛，忍不住往毯子里缩了缩。

“你要不要留下吃晚饭？”他冷不丁问，“就当是赔罪。”

白毛愣了愣。随后一脸警惕地盯着他的手机。

杀无生忙把《禽类烹饪大全》叉掉。

后来这本食谱被打印下来，时不时请出来重振夫纲。杀无生每每看着那团瑟瑟发抖的被子，都觉得特别解气！

白毛不情不愿地裹着大一号的外套和天敌对坐吃晚饭，吃得胆战心惊。杀无生的筷子指向红烧排骨，他就怀疑对方想把自己炸成鸡排；给他盛汤，他就觉得暗示了被做成老鸭粉丝汤的悲惨命运；连拿瓶可乐，他都能联想到可乐鸡翅。

小鸟脖子细，吃饭也跟小鸡啄米似的，秀气得很，下饭得很。可吃肉总是要麻烦些，若不等熟透了就下口，很有可能吃到一嘴鸟毛。最后白毛落荒而逃的时候杀无生非常遗憾！

并浑然不知自己即将被近水楼台各种压榨、骚扰的未来，更不用说终于吃到嘴之后日常化身白毛女的惊吓。

再看看现在，大被蒙头、诸事不理，说急了就献个殷勤的吻，再大的火气都给硬生生堵了回去。这哪里是处对象，根本是养了一只皮皮鸦。如果当初直接把他炖了是不是就不会有后来这么多破事儿？杀无生悔不当初，且无比怀念那时候还会帮忙洗菜的凛雪鸦。

回忆太过惨痛，他一边卖力耕耘，一边动起了损脑筋。

他抵在泄殖腔口，不怀好意地蹭了两下。“听说你们这一族的雄性会假孕，是真的吗？”

凛雪鸦困得迷迷糊糊，只听见他说话，没听清到底说了什么，尚未反应过来，杀无生就一下子顶了进去。

“！”

猫科动物的生殖器带倒刺，就这么长驱直入他自己都未曾到达过的深处。他瞬间清醒，手脚并用地想要逃离，却被不知什么时候化出来的尾巴缠在腰上死死箍着，杀无生还追着他往已经退化的生殖腔里面捅，恨不得在上面开个口、好钻得更深似的。

“拿出来！”凛雪鸦翻过身来使劲儿推他，“万一真揣上了你养我吗！”

“我养。反正你常年克扣我假期，补个产假刚好。”

他抓着床单哼哼唧唧：“就知道你是想骗产假……”

谁在床上还斤斤计较放假？蜘蛛不算，这帮妖坐个月子还要千方百计伪装成工伤，在HR那里信用值为负。摆明了是寻衅滋事，一点都不值得同情。

他被顶得说不出话来，能屈能伸地换了个讨饶的声气：“我都补给你！明天……明天我就去找丹家小花……让她批给你……你先住手！”

凛雪鸦骨骼轻盈、腰肢纤细，挣扎时更是滑不留手，杀无生费了点力气才按住他。“那现在呢？”他趁机捉起一缕头发把玩——鉴于他一见面就薅羽毛的前科，凛雪鸦平时不许他碰，他心痒了好久，“现在……你要用什么补偿？”他含住乱滚的喉结舔舐了一阵，一口咬上去。

鸟类胆子都小，哪怕是凛雪鸦这种道行的。被天敌叼着要害，小鸟直接应激反应了，浑身都在打颤，层层裹着他的软肉也跟着绞紧。杀无生没防备，瞬间失守。

两人都呻吟出声。凛雪鸦一边夹着他，一边还在抖。

“就那么害怕被我吃掉，嗯？”杀无生粗喘着调笑一句，拧了拧吮得肿胀的乳尖，就退出去了。他原本没打算再欺负吓破胆的小东西，可凛雪鸦晕乎乎的，竟主动把自己送到他嘴边。

“我给你下蛋就是了……”他呜咽着，自己掰开腿，露出被掐得发红的腿根和艳色的、合不拢的穴口。杀无生跪在他两腿中间，想象他鼓着肚子，用这副姿势努力把鸟蛋一颗一颗排出来，又硬了。

失去表皮的果肉无辜地淌着水，用甜香四处招蜂引蝶，竟还企图说服捕食者自己没有设下陷阱引诱它自投罗网。他忍不住摘下果实，如愿尝到了期许的甜蜜。

是个潮湿的、咸味的吻，轻轻拂过他的额头、眉心、鼻尖，最后小心翼翼地停在嘴唇上。

“别吃我……”那声音这样邀请道。

事后凛雪鸦抱着肚子懵懵地缩在大猫怀里，难得乖巧，连爪子被团进肉垫里捂着都没有反抗。

杀无生心情很好地亲亲他通红的眼角：“歇战一日？”

凛雪鸦蔫蔫地应了一声，把头埋回他胸前，声音闷闷的：“这回你真得对我负责了……”

“说得好像我哪回不是负责到底。”

“……那你想怎么负责？”

“这么多年克扣的假期，我申请一次性补齐。”

“……”

“不问我干什么用？”

“……干什么用？”

“陪你去荷兰，度蜜月。”

“……”

“假我刚才帮你请好了，酒店也定了，机票等折扣，攻略在查。你可以睡觉了。”

“……哦。”

清晨群鸟的掠影透过窗帘，拓上一团窃窃私语的被窝。头鸟是个道行一百年的老古董，深受封建思想荼毒，路过时闻到两股缠绵的妖气，如鱼似水、如胶似漆，不禁啧啧摇头。

真是世风日下、猫鸟一窝。


End file.
